Carta a mi Hermano
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Después de una restricción por parte del capital del segundo Barco Hirato al superior Tokitasu, el decide enviarle una carta, que pasara tras Hirato recibir esa carta ¿que dirá el contenido de dicho destinatario? , entren y lean ...


Saludos, les traigo esta Historia de dos de mis personajes favoritos [Hirato &amp; Tokitatsu], espero les guste mucho a los lectores.

* * *

_**Carta a mi hermanito ~ Hirato.**_

_Saludos Hirato __hermano se lo que has e estar pensando " **no eres mi hermano**" pero no podemos evitar este lazo familiar que tenemos , y ya que me has prohibido visitarte a la segunda nave he decidido escribirte esta carta lo cual me emociona mucho ya que es primera vez que te escribo Hirato así que seré muy breve de lo que deseo decirte con mi corazón puesto en las palabras de esta carta **\\(≥0**__**≤)**/_

_Cierto espero leas mi carta o iré a verte sin importar que te o pongas o molestes soy tu hermano y superior **º_~**_

_Hirato sabes me acorde de cuando llegaste a la mansión aquel día , cuando te vi un instinto de hermano protector creció en mi al verte tan vulnerable con esa expresión tan seria tan solo a tus 11 años,  
Pero incluso al pasar el tiempo y yo intentaba que nuestro lazo de hermanos fuera tan bueno mejor que el de cualquier hermano siempre te escondidas y apartadas de mi, no sabes lo mucho que me frustrada **U_U** no estar cercas de mi pequeño hermanito Hirato hasta aquel día en la mansión en la cual me hacían una fiesta de despedida debido a que ingresará a kuromei esa primar vez pude verte tan despreocupado supongo intentabas no estar triste al saber que no te vería admiro tu valor a tu corta edad,_

_Tiempo después cuando supe que estabas en kuromei me puse feliz estabas siguiendo los pasos de tu hermano Tokitatsu ^o^ tu educación en aquel instituto era tan admirable aunque comenzarás a tus 18 años a tener problema con los profesores o por lo menos solo con Akari-chan de ahí en fuera eras un gran estudiante tan extraordinario que tuviste tú primera misión en un reino remoto donde encontraste y salvaste de alguna manera al príncipe y único sobreviviente de aquella tierra_

_Vaya cada vez mas creo que yo comenzaba a admirar a mi hermanito menor,__  
y a tus 20 años casi, te convertirte en capitán de la segunda nave de circus. Estaba tan feliz por eso que aunque no pide ir a felicitarte como era debido por tu cargo quiero sepas que me sentí tan feliz mente orllugoso de tu éxito en circu.s incluso aun te admiro cada vez que desempeña tan bien tus misiones con tus subordinados o alado de Tsukitachi quiero sepas eso hace feliz a tu hermano mayor el leer tus reportes me hace feliz y aunque no pueda hablarte debido al cargo que tenemos para mi pesar de todo eso eres mi pequeño hermano Hirato... estoy feliz por ti hermano..._

PD: próximamente te visitaré  
Atte: **Tsukitachi.**

* * *

-Vaya párese que tienes un fan dime Hirato porque esta carta estaba en la basura- _hablaba Tsukitachi entrando en la oficina de Hirato con la carta en mano_-  
-Tsukitachi no deberías estar revisando la basura de los demás-  
-bueno no es que lo haga pero creí había caído esto sin querer de la pila de hojas en ese escritorio, vaya párese tu "_hermano_" te aprecia más de lo que creía-  
-Tsukitachi te pediré que no digas eso en voz alta , segundo no tengo ninguna relación con él, y por ultimo podrías tirar eso de nuevo-  
-está bien, ya no te molestes conmigo  
-vaya él es un problema constante en mi vida-  
-una sola cosa Hirato...realmente te esmeraste por el o existe un error en esa historia de Tokitatsu-  
-tu que cree- mirando a Tsukitachi-  
-lo suponía seguro el malinterpreto todo desde tu felicidad por no verlo en casa, tu talento admirable y tus bromas a Akari-chan...pobre si lo supera se desilusionaría y comenzaría a llorar-  
-por eso, regresa eso a la basura-  
-está bien Hirato-

Y así la relación en estos hermanos se hace aún más densa cada vez que uno sabe del otro, o por lo menos para Hirato, ya que Tokitatsu es feliz con su hermanito insensible con él.

**[Fin].**

* * *

espero les gustara este pequeño onetshot.

**MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~** bye bye


End file.
